A Light for When All Other Lights Go Out
by Makilome the Lady Autist
Summary: Title inspired by JRR Tolkien. When trying to get home, the Ascendent sends Bonnie to a galaxy far, far away. Changing everything, especially the fate of the Chosen One.
1. Chapter 1

So I got really tired of waiting for someone to do this and I did a thing…. And now the beginning of a new ship… Bonakin!

 **A Light for when All Other Lights Go Out**

Chapter One: Saints and Sinners

Anakin

It had all happened so fast. The lava pits, what he did to Padme', the girl. The girl had changed everything! Darked skinned, beautiful, unconcious. Even unawake he could feel the power that came off of her in waves! A power both different, and similar to his own. And so full of light! Her soul was so bright it blinded him! He didn't know a being could be so pure! Yet he wondered, because from what he could read from her, that was not always so. It was as though the light in her was so powerful, so strong, that it burned out all the darkness. Not only in herself, but in the strange beings he could see in her mind, the most prominant being a raven haired man with glacier blue eyes and an attitude that wasn't unlike his own. "There is hope for you." she had told him. All that Anakin had ever wanted to hear from anyone, she told this raven haired man who could apparently turn monster and destroy in seconds.

His thoughts turned back to only a few hours ago. He had meant for a final confrontation with his old master. He had gone to far, and part of it was a self destructive need to end what he was becoming before it was to late and he saw no other way than Obi Wan ending him. He found out to late what he was to be to this new styled Emperor. He saw no way out. And his former Master could have killed him, he knew that. Powerful as Anakin was, he was impulsive and used brute force when strategy and conservation of strength would serve him better. And he was, killing him. He never really saw just how powerful and good his Master was till that night. It shocked his system. He had lost both his arms, he was about to fall into the pit when it happened….

A blinding flash of blue light, so bright and the power so strong both Master and former padawan were blown far apart from each other, Anakin over lava and onto another bank. It took him a moment to readjust to the light. He looked across to see Obi Wan doing the same thing, both now trying to find the source of the strange blast. But then he felt it. Power, so much power! Unlike anything he had ever sensed, ever felt! And in a trance almost, with energy that he did not posess, inspite of the bleeding and the pain he was able to stand and was being drawn by an energy that felt alien to him, that was strong, almost loving. There was a voice in it that he could not yet hear. But he let himself be lead. And it seemed Obi Wan was trying to get up to find the source as well.

But it was like the Energy, whatever it was, wanted his former Master where he was. He didn't quite understand. Obi Wan would be more worthy. But he was still to beat and battered to argue. As he came closer he came upon a figure of a woman. And the woman…. she was beautiful! Her hair was dark black, sheared along her chin, setting off her features. She had beautiful dark skin, bow shaped lips, long limbed though short, and toned. Curves in all the right places. She wore strange garments, what appeared to be pants but didn't cover her shapely legs compeletly. A black shirt and a strange black jacket, wearing some sort of dark spectacles. (I know that is not what she was wearing during her using the ascendant, deal with it! :P) She was wounded, that was relatively obvious. She groaned a little, muttering a name. Damon, he believed it was.

Anakin knelt down, not even noticing or seeing Obi Wan or Padme'. Whatever Energy was working would not allow the man who was going to kill him near him or the strange woman. He didn't even notice when he flew away with his wife's body. A stream of unconnected thoughts and memories came to him as he bent his power towards her. He needed to find out who this woman was and how she had gotten there. What was that device that now lay beside her that sent her to this wasteland? It took a long moment before he caught her name at last. Bonnie, Bonnie Bennett. And her name, it was very important, though before he could even try to make sense of things and find out why, he was interupted. He saw that the Emperor had indeed come for his Chosen One. And for the first time, Anakin began to doubt that title.

Because what he felt from this woman, she was a Savior, a Warrior. Perhaps she was the true Chosen One. The Emperor had exited the ship and saw him there with her. "Who is this, then? And what Power she has! So strong! Yes, we can not leave such a formiable young lady out here like this! Come along, Lord Vader. Guards!" the now mutilated old Senator turned to his storm troopers. Two of them were brave enough to step out. "Bring the girl into the ship and take her to the med bay. Be sure not to jostle her, she looks wounded and we don't know how much blood she has lost." it didn't take a genous to figure out why Palpatine didn't want to leave the young girl out there. Anakin was pretty sure the whole galaxy of force sensitive people felt her when she arrived! Obi Wan was not far away and he would want to get the girl away from him.

He couldn't explain it, not even to himself. But somehow he knew that he could not let that happen. No matter what the cost, she had to stay. And they flew back and there he was with her in the Med Bay. He himself had been fitted with new limbs, and she had been unconcious for 4 days. Though still jumbled he began to get some of the story of this formiable woman. Selfless beyond anything he had ever come across, passionate, strong, and yes, a little, dare he say it, judgy. She inspired everyone around her to be something more, to be something better. In believing that they could be better. Not that they could be saved or redeemed, but that they can save and redeem themselves! It touched something inside of him, some place where nothing ever had. And he wondered, when she woke, if maybe she could still see the light, the humanity left in him that the Darkside has not claimed.

Maybe she could believe in him, too. He stood beside her, tracing her cheek with a newly made finger. "It's time to wake up, Little One. You've got a Galaxy to save from itself. You have to wake up, and make us believe again." he said it silently, hoping that she would be able to make sense of his words seperated from the memories. Maybe it could stop the nightmares featuring a creature so utterly twisted that he didn't think even Yoda would hesitate in torturing! "Malachi Parker is not here. He is only a memory, and a memory only has the power you give it." And as a sign of life, he saw her turn and mumble something he couldn't hear, though he was pretty sure he just heard her call him Steffan. Finally he felt her slowly coming back, out of coma and more towards regular sleep.

That meant she would wake soon. And who knew what she would think of all this! He heard Palpatine in his head. "Leave her be. She is coming around now, but needs rest. When she wakes we can find out who she is and where she came from. We must proceed with caution. It would be a reckless thing to make an enemy of her, and a great shame to kill her. You will be alerted when she wakes, but you have duties now, my padawan! The Jedi are still out there, and they will stop at nothing to find her now! You must find and end Obi Wan before he can relay what he saw!" Anakin groaned. Of course there would be a firestorm after this! The remaining Jedi would look to her as a new Savior, someone who could restore them and destroy him and the Sith! He didn't want that. But he didn't want them to use her, either.

She had sacraficed quite enough, far to much for his tastes. Even she didn't know the extent of her own potential. It was far past time she got to focus on herself. Anything else that would happen would be on her terms, of her own free choice. And if he had to go toe to toe with Palpatine or anyone else for that matter over it, fine! But first, he would have her learn of her own power. There was much he could teach her, ways to give her access to her energy and harness it in a way that she never had before. Her grip on the Force was so very strong. It intertwined with her, ran through her veins and came out the pores of her skin. She was so very connected to every living thing. And a word that he had never heard before was attached this power in her mind. Witch, that was what she called herself. And she was a Servant of Nature. "LORD VADER!" Anakin jumped at the Emperor's voice.

He left, very reluctantly. Willing her, the witch, Servant of Nature, Bonnie Bennett to wake.

Obi Wan

The older Jedi remained in shock. So much had happened in so short a time! Anakin, no, Lord Vader had turned to the Darkside. He and Padme' tried to bring him back. Anakin and him fighting. He being ready with a broken heart to end the man he had come to see as a little brother. Believing that he was truly lost and no hope was left. And as he was about to deliver that killing blow, that LIGHT! It had come from no where, and felt as though it were a living thing! It was so bright and so pure it seared into everything it touched, burning away at the anger he felt at the entire situation. His eyes felt burned from the inside, and he was completely blind for a moment and utterly disoriented. When his vision began to return, he looked across to see Anakin rising, stumbling forward as though not of his own power.

As things dimmed Obi Wan was able to make out a crumpled figure on the ground. And the Power he felt from this figure, it was unlike anything he had ever come across! Not only was the figure powerful in the Force, that power itself…. it was so bright! So pure! As though goodness was not the abstract thing that the Jedi thought it was, but a true thing, and the figure on the ground embodied it! He tried with all his will to get up. He had to reach that figure before Anakin did! He could not let such light be extinguished! But he found that he could go no further, though he could rise. And he heard a voice. The voice was warm, grandmotherly. "She is not for you to look after, Jedi. There, beside you is your charge. She still lives, and she and her unborn children need you. The child will come when it is time." Obi Wan was even more in shock!

Yet he closed out everything, focused his power on Padme'. And he felt it. It was faint, very faint, but her life force was still there, and those of her children blazed within her womb! Hope shot through him! Then fear, for the young woman who had become his friend and her children still hung by a thread. And though he didn't want that other young woman in his former Padawan's hands, he had a responsibility to Padme' and her children. He took another look, seeing strangely a side of Anakin he hadn't seen in all to long. There was something vulnerable and aching in how he was gazing at the woman that blazed into their path a few short moments ago. A longing that he had never been able to put his finger on. He didn't dare let himself hope. Yet the 'what if' was already planted.

As he carried Padme back onto the ship he knew that he would find the girl. He wouldn't be able to rest after this till he was able to find her again. Perhaps, when Padme was well and her children delivered he would seek for her again. Find out about the woman who stoped him from killing his former Padawan and figure out what she was going to mean in the time to come. For everything he thought was coming had just been thrown up into the air. And it was a very real possibility that the girl's arrival into their world could end up changing everything! He flew back with Padme and stayed with her in Med Bay. When not spending his energy trying to assist her in healing he would reach out for Master Yoda. And even the greatest Jedi Master of them all was at a loss. But he had hope for the girl. "Strong is she. Long line of power, she is from. The Light to his Darkness, she is. Begun the change in him, she already has. Watch her, we must."

He internally groaned, never more fustrated with the riddles Master Yoda liked to speak in. Obviously the green man knew something more, or at least suspected something. But the Voice, whoever she had been, was right. With a heavy sigh he turned all his focus back on Padme' who to his shock began to fight back and was starting to show stronger and stronger vital signs. When gazing into her mind he found her in an unfamiliar wooded area, following two women. One was older, with kind eyes and a formiable power he couldn't put his finger on and an easy authority and an earthly wisdom. The other was a young woman, with raven black hair, beautiful dark skin, and shocking green eyes.

The power in that figure was identical to the form that was crumpled on the ground near the Lava Pits. And he heard her speaking. "We are almost there! You won't be lost for much longer!" she said. "I'm not sure I want to go back, I'm not sure I should!" her voice was heartbroken, and his heart wrenched in pain at those words. "You can not stay here forever, Padme' Amidala. Your little ones need you, HE needs you. It is not your time yet. You still have things to do before you rest in the Halls of your Fathers. You must find strength and fight again, young one." the older woman said. She looked up, looking directly at him while she did so. "He is fighting for you, you know. He is giving over his life force to save yours! My darling girl can't do this alone. She is going to need you. And so is the Jedi who saved you." she continued.

The Padme looked up at the younger one, confused. "Obi Wan?" The younger woman simply pointed, behind her and right to where he was standing. "See, he's right there. He will lead you home. Now go, your children need their mother. Don't do to them what my mother did to me. Go back, go back to save them and be the mother they are going to need. I am being called….. GRAMS!" and the younger woman who looked rather frightened suddenly faded out of sight and he felt a strong jerk inside himself alerting him that the figure from the Lava Pits, she was awake! But he couldn't even seek her. Padme' came to him and he took her hand and began to lead her out of the woods. Once they reached what looked like a street of some kind a light engulfed them and they found themselves both awake in the Med Bay.

A loud scream suddenly went through her and her water broke. Obi Wan shouted for the meds and they came running while he got pulled out of the room. Still he sent his power into her, taking on some of her pain and she began to give birth. Hours later, a further weakened Padme' fought through another near death experience to be met by him holding her twins. "Luke, his name is Luke. And this is Leia!" she was beyond exhausted, but so very proud. And the power coming from Luke reminded him of the figure from the Lava Pits and the young woman from Padme's mind. Leia was strong too, but as though the Force took a different path with her. "They are incredible, you are a lucky woman, Padme!" and finally, she was able to smile. "I am. And I think, I think I will live. I will live for them." and Obi Wan began to understand what Yoda meant.

The change the figure brought with her had already begun.

Bonnie

She was coming too, after being jerked from the reality where she was leading the pretty woman that reminded her achingly of Elena back into the plane of life. She had been leading her through the woods she had known so well, in Mystic Falls. Her Grams had been with her. There had been another person there. Someone that would help her save her babies. The other details though, the things she had known in that world slowly began to fade as she opened her eyes. And what she saw sent a violent shock through the witch! When she saw the robots move, some of them flying and the machines that she was hooked too, she screamed and jumped up. It was even worse when this strange, humannoid metal thing came up to her! With its metal body and British accent it was like being found in Doctor Who!

Maybe she should start looking for the 10th Doctor! She laughed hysterically at herself, her heart pounding. "Mistress shouldn't be so upset! We are just trying to help you!" She jumped back when she heard a swooshing noise, only relieved when she saw a human being. A pretty mutilated human being, who's energy made her sick and almost made her miss Klaus, but still human. "You must calm yourself my dear, you are quite safe. I know this place must come as quite the shock to you considering the place you come from, but we mean you know harm." she didn't even have to mind read to know that this man was likely as two faced as they come. But in this at least, he was honest. "Where am I, who are you, how did I get here?" she shot out in rapid sucession, to the other occupant's amusement. "How you got here, to this place is a mystery to us, Miss Bennett. How you got here was my young padawan found you in the Lava Pits.

He did mention something about a bright blue light." the man-thing rasped out. Not thinking, Bonnie facepalmed herself. "Oh just FANTASTIC! All I wanted to do is get the Hell out of 1994 and back to my life but NOOOO! I have to end up on a Spaceship with Spaceboy here!" she stared up at the ceiling, eyeballing the invisable spirits "Am I EVER going to catch a break!" and to her unamusement, the man-thing chuckled. "First of all, if you could stop referring to me as man-thing, I would be much obligued. I did save your life. Now I can't say why you were brought here, especially if you don't know…" and she could already tell that he doubted it. She did suspect something after all. It was another case where someone else needed her to be the Savior, AGAIN! Apparently even in death she couldn't get a break! Couldn't she at least get David Tenant?! Was that to much to ask? All tweed suit and converse? Or at least Spock who could somehow make this all logical?

There was another swoosh and another human stepped in. A very attractive, her age, dirty blonde haired and blue eyed human who wasn't so tainted it made her insides feel rotten. She gave him a long, hopeful glance and his eyes seemed to light up when he looked at her. And then it hit her. "How the Hell did you know my name!" she shouted, glaring at the man-thing, smirking when he glared at her. "Can't I ever get away from evil people with freaky mind powers! GAH!" she let out. She saw the attractive younger man smirk in amusement. I suppose I should leave you two. I see that you are more comfortable around someone your own age." and his eyes did that creepy thing, insinuating something that Bonnie didn't like. So just to give him a taste of just how helpless she WASN'T, she used her power to pick him up off the ground and put him through to the otherside of the door. Thankfully the man was in a good mood and like the display of power.

The younger man took a step closer, still amused. "You are a little reckless, aren't you?" he said. She gave him a half smile. "I wake up in a place straight out of a sci fi novel surrounded by beings I never knew existed and having no idea how the hell I am going to get back to my world. So yeah, definately feeling a little reckless. Probably a little desperate too." she couldn't explain why she would reveal so much to a stranger. Accept that he didn't feel like one. He felt very familiar. And he was a comfort to her somehow. He calmed her down, made her want to breathe and take it all in so she could figure it out. "Could be worse, you could be in hysterics. Or in shock." he said with a shrug. "Oh don't kid yourself Spaceboy, there is alot of shock going on here! I'm just use to rolling with it at this point!" she said. "Which I am sure you know." if the man-thing had mind powers, she was guessing his "padawan" whatever the hell that meant, had them too. A thought occured to her. "Were you the one that brought me here?" she asked, her voice softening a little.

"Yes. You came in a flash of blue light. And you had this with you…" and he removed the ascendent, or what was left of it! It looked broken, again! And when she took it from him, reaching in herself to fix it again, it was like some power was blocking her. She looked up, but knew it was not coming from him. She groaned. "So back to square one. So, since I will be here a while…. can I have a name?" he gave her a smile, and then a smirk. "I am not sure how this works on the planet you are from but…" he took her hand like an old gentleman would back in the day in her world "my name is Anakin Skywalker to you alone now, Lord Vader to the rest of the world." and he kissed her hand. He almost looked crestfallen when she didn't immediately fawn, making her smile a bit. "Got to bring those egos down, one egomaniac at a time girl!" she interally congradulated herself. "My name is Bonnie Bennett, and with that name comes one hell of a story!" letting go of her hand, Anakin hopped up on her bed and patted the spot right next to him. "Well I'm comfortable. Lets see about that story."


	2. The Wind Cried Bonnie

**Chapter Two: The Wind Cried Bonnie**

 **Anakin learns he is not alone as he thought as Bonnie finishes her long tale. The story of her death sets off a protectiveness towards her and the desire to be the teacher she lost with her Grams is even greater. And even he is not blind to the growing bond between them.**

He took a long breath. The anger he felt, the pain…. There were not words for it. "They were not worth it. Not worth your life. It is one thing to be selfless but Bonnie….." he was not sure how to put it. "it is not like me to be a door mat?" the beautiful girl retorted, snorting. "You said it, not me." he smirked. "They are all I have Anakin…" she trailed off. "Not anymore. You can have a teacher. Complete your training. You are so strong. So powerful. But your control…" he trailed off. "Leaves much to be desired." the young witch finished for him.

"Yes, and I know you know it. So let us help you. Let me help you. I know I can. Let me show you what you can do. I won't even have you call me Master. I find that rather pompous and Old Republicly anyway. Just Lord Vader will be enough. And you will be Lady Bennett. Your name is not as unknown here as you would think." Anakin had known the name Qetsiyah. Knew it all to well. To to explain her ancestor did not come from her world at all…..

Always quick on the uptake Bonnie sat up straight and regid. "Qetsiyah?" It was more of a stated fact than a question. "Was not from your world, no." he answered. "Explains alot, actually." she responded. She got serious all the sudden. "What do you know of a being called Silas?" the question was tense. He could feel the raw emotion, so many wove together that out nearly left him breathless. "Nothing." He answered honestly. Qetsiyah was a legend among his kind. A near goddess like figure. But he only knew of Silas what Bonnie did. And he didn't like it.

"I could tell you. But I would rather show you. I think I could do it. Just place your hand here." Without warning she had grabbed his hand, moving his fingers to her forehead. She did it by instinct, not having to be told by anyone what to do. So powerful, the connection to the Force so strong. But he brought himself back to the task at hand. He let himself be guided, and found himself more clearly in the young Servant of Natire's mind. And he watched bonnie and the thing…. vampire named Damon do all the research. That shifty Professor Shane being a poor imitation of the Emperor.

So it was the Bennett line Darth Sidious had spoke of. The power to create the imortals. Not unlike him to leave out the details. Such was the cost. It was a bit bitter on his tounge. If only they had Bonnie sooner… And if knew of her connection to Qetsiyah, so would the Emperor. And he would stop at nothing to use her power. "You said that Force is strong with me. What does that mean?" she asked. "It means that you have both Light and Dark forces of the energy ths t is all things embodied in you. I've never seen anything like it." he answered truthfully.

Her contenace dropped. "You mean Expression." her voice carried shame where there was none to be had. " In your world they may call it that. But we know better than that and so did you." he cued in to her thoughts. "What do you call it here?" she asked quietly, a little afraid of the answer. "You tapped into the Dark Side with a power and a will that is incredible and far to powerful to keep the Emperor away from you." he said sadly. " You dont really like him, do you. You feel bound to him by vows. Vows are broken Anakin. They can be broken. Why hold yourself to the Jedi or the Sith? Fools, the lot of them!

They only bring death. We got a saying on Earth. Would you like to hear it?" she asked. " Sure, could be interesting." he said. "What doesn't kill you makes you stronger. She said. No white and black in your world?" he asked. "No. but you are strong. I feel it in my being You will overcome **."** she stated as though it were a fact, beyond dispute. He got really serious then. More vulnerable than he had even allowed Padme.

"Is there hope for me, Bonnie Bennett?" his eyes bored into hers. Her elegant hand reached up to jhear cheek, her face like that of the angels he once thought Padme was. That boy, Jeremy, was a fool to ever let her go. He sure as Hell would never have! " Yes, Anakin Skywalker, there is hope for you. More than you know. And I will help you realize it. Together we will grow in our gifts, and when it is time, we will save the people, and free the slaves." he audibly gasped.

"You saw that? My memory?" he was in awe. "I saw many things. I've never been able to do that before. But with you its like its natural. Like breathing." she answered, her gaze suddenly dropped, her face looking concentrated in thought. He suddenly dealt a strong surge in the Force, coming from her. Suddenly she looked frustrated before looking back at him, her hand dropping to her lap. He missed the contact immediately and didn't know what to think about that. He almost visibly shook his head to focus on what was at hand.

"Why can't I read the others? I mean I can read their aura and know that some are liars and what kind of people they are. Some of your men are moody by the way. But you, I can read. It doesn't make sense." she said, confused. He lifted her head up. You are very new to our ways, had only yourself to train you for years in your own. It won't come all at once. You are still by far stronger and more powerful than any Sith or Jedi I have ever come across."he said.

Understatement of the century! She was Qetsiyah's blood. Few would be able to match her even now, himself included! "Alright, I've had my story time, how about yxu? What had you turn to your version of Ezpression? " she asked. She could feel it, he knew she could. And unlike Padme, judge as she may be, she did not shy away. She wasn't afraid of him. It almost dazed him. "Maybe another time. Some of its to near, you've seen most of it." he answered slowly. "You mean enough to contemplate killing the bastards myaelf, mortal or not?" she snorted.

She meant it as an off comment but Anakin could see it. She meant her words. She was already very protective of him. But he would not let her die for him, or anyone else for that matter, ever again! He smirked at her with a smirk that had he known it, he would realize was very Damon Salvatore like. "I would tell you to take a number but the ones who are not dead are scattered." he said. "Ducks in a pond Anakin, ducks in a pond." she responded. "I'm not really sure if I want to what that means" He quipped.

"Oh you'll be picking up my sayings soon. Being so close as my teacher and all. But I figure I am not to be the only student." she said the last part serious. "I feel your power. It's not like your Emperor. It's like mine. You could learn so much more than what you know now. Don't you feel it?" she said. And boy did he! And around her it came to life, humming with a vitality like nothing he ever felt before. " You may be right about that." he mused. Looking back at her he saw how tired she was and the stray thought that she would gleefully commit murder for a bath and real bed.

He smirked. "No need to get violent just yet. You already have room prepared for you. We both start with the easy stuff tomorrow." he wouldn't let her push herself like her so called friends did. Anyone that caused her to bleed or any injury would be dealing with a very pissed off Sith Lord! "Thank God!" she exclaimed, a smile so beautiful came out that it nearly knocked the wind out of him graced her features. By the Force she was beautiful! And why was he thinking that way… He felt a tug and realized that Bonnie had jumped off and was trying to pull him to his feet.

"Let go spaceboy! I GOT A date with a tub I don't want to miss!" he laughed at her words. "Very well." he said with more life in him than he felt in along time. He allowed himself to be dragged by the petite woman, amused at the spectacle that they made. Finally he let her lead, to took her arm. Something about making contact soothed something in him. He couldn't put his finger on it. The shocked looks they got by the people as they walked the halls made him smirk. Bonnie simply rolled her eyes.

"You realize I'm the shiny new toy and they are lapping this up and are respectively spinning romance novels or smut in their heads about us, right?" she said, a little annoyed. "Probably. They think I'll corrupt you. " He stated trying to keep a straight face. She let out this bitter laugh. "It's to late for that. Already happened. I can hardly remember what's its like to not have blood on my hands." The pain was stifling and his own anger rose to match it. If he ever met the Salvatore brothers, they would be permanately dead! She deserved more!

But what she said wasn't true. As they neared her room he said " Innocence you might have lost Bonnie. But you are the purest being I have EVER come across! I can feel it surrounding you, filling everyone that is lucky enough to be in your path. You are not corrupt, and I won't let you become so. I'd kill before I let that happen." His grip tightened on her arm. She looked up at him strangely. "You don't owe me a dam n thing Skywalker. That is on me." she said. And her eyes were so very green! Shocking, lovely, intense.

"I am not asking permission. You are my responsibility, and I will protect you, even from yourself and I will do whatever I have to in order to do so." the sincerity and his intensity shocked her. Filled her with a feeling she didn't recongnize . She lightened the mood by responding "Ok, its your funeral." Upon those words they reached her door. Anakin put in the code and it opened with a soft woosh. He reluctantly gave up her arm. "Till tomorrow." he nearly whispered. They were so very close they could touch each other. She gave him a soft smile. " See you around, Skywalker." she said.


	3. Night Musings

**Chapter 3: Night Musings**

 **Anakin ponders Bonnie's story and the growing bond between them. Palpatine learns through him who Bonnie is and plans to hi Jack the bond to bring Bonnie to the darkside. Bonnie ponders Anakin, misses Damon, and tries to think how she will get home.**

 **Anakin**

Lying awake, he couldn't stop thinking about her. How similar their stories were, all she had been through, the growing force that pulled him towards her. How her friends could remain so after failing her so many times, he didn't know. But he would not. And he already was beginning to doubt that he would be able to let her go, should the time come. She was the only light he had in far to many years to count. She believed in him in a way no one ever had before.

He couldn't help but think that she was right about the Jedi and the Sith. The Jedi drove him to embrace the path he did by their ways, and the Sith was starting to make him recoil, especially his Master. You did whatever you had to do to protect the ones you live by any means nessecery. But to kill on a whim, to manipulate and control for the sake of power? What was power without purpose or meaning? What point did all this serve? That was what her story made him think on.

He didn't want the empty lives that the Jedi and the Sith offered. He wanted the third option that Bonnie hinted at. The one that didn't turn away live, feelings, attachment. One that supported family, friends, soul mates. It appeared the witches, as they called themselves had it figured. He was starting to like the term. Maybe he would rather be a witch, a Servant of Nature. She felt it in him, and ever since she arrived he felt it in himself. He smiled to himself. She did not ask or demand he change, she had hope for him. She believed that he would do what was right for him. Do utterly selfless. So different from everything he knew before.

And the girl the doppelganger had everyone falling all over her? He had seen her in Bonnie's thoughts. He wasn't impressed. Katharine had intrigued him but Elena? Blech! She had nothing on Bonnie and her friend, the one that she sacrificed herself in the prison world for, Damon, was an imbecile to not see it. She was the one that they should fall all over! Were they blind! He sure as Hell wasn't! She was so beautiful, beyond angelic, so warm and so strong. She could make any man weak in the knees!

And yet at the same time, he didn't like the thought of them near her. And he wondered. Everything he had done, everything jhe had become was to save Padme. And now, after so short of time his thoughts could not leave Bonnie Bennett. He loved Padme, but looking at Damon was like looking in a mirror. Was that what he did with Padme? Was his love for her what he thought it was? Was his love actually infatuation? One that could have killed them both? What was this feeling around Bonnie so strong?

The more he thought on it, the more he saw himself in Damon's love for Elena. And slowly as the night drew on he decided he would not take the same path. He had to let Padme go. It was time to take the third path. "Alright Bonnie, lead the way." he thought with a smile. And what a beautiful being to be led by!

 **Palpatine**

He had sensed the bond the moment he came upon them in the ship. They were bound, stronger than steel. His apprentice would not be able to help himself. And the luck! Qetsiyah's heir! Her power was immense, she had brought a dead man back to life as a novice! And here she was dropped in his lap! He couldn't help bless the Dark Side for Qetsiyah! The first Sith had made and trained her heir well. And the mate she chose… it filled him with pleasure.

With Padme he would have to be careful. Vader still loved her. But that love began to change the moment his apprentice set eyes on Bonnie. He could feel the shift. Even now his apprentice was second guessing his love for the Senator. And the girl…. She was no stranger to the Dark Side. She used it before, it swam in her still. She didn't yet guess what she was capable of. How very fortunate for him! The Jedi were weak, even now not even Master Yoda could not stop her. It would be nothing for her to destroy them all!

Her connection to other galaxies could stretch his power into regions neither Jedi or Sith had never known before! What a gift she was! Now he had the Chosen One and the Ascended in his grasp! It was a red letter day for the Emperor. But how to go about it was the question. How to gain her trust, her unshakeable loyalty. How to turn her to the Dark Side for good. Would Lord Vader be enough? She was known to fight bonds before. Like with that immortal, Damon she spoke of. His apprentice had quite the work cut out for him!

In order for this to work he had to manipulate things so that the boy was constantly in her presence. That would strengthen the bond between the Skywalker and Bennett lines. And he had to do something about that object, the strange device that brought her there. For she would be trying to get home, of that he had no doubt. And that just would't do, not yet. The girl would be drifting soon, he would have a droid retrieve the device under the guise of trying to repair it. He would keep it away from her, just for now.

Just until they were ready. Then Earth would learn that they were no match for the Empire. And perhaps an AAlliance with the brilliantly evil Hybrid. He rather liked him, reminded him of himself. and whether she knew it or not, the vampre had a fascination with her. He jad worked with the witch before. How would the Jedi deal with the Originals! Just the thought made him cackle. And then there was another matter. The Skywalker twins were born. He could feel the waves of power coming off the boy.

As a man, in the wrong hands he would be a threat. He shared Bonnie's light and grasp of power that was instinctual. The Jedi would stop at nothing to hide him, he was their last hope now. It was not going to be easy to find him. And the girl, she was strong too. But her use of the Force would be different. Her intelletual abilities would be heightened, her connection to her brother absolute. Her ability to anticipate his moves would be a thorn in his die that he just would not tolerate.

It was something to think on.

 **Bonnie**

She was now swallowed in some space equivalent of satin finally having some down time to think on all that had happened. The Otherside, Damon, Malachi Parker, Elena, and dear God, Anakin! There had to be a reason the ascendant wasn't working. Something interfered and brought jher here. Instead of seeing the familiar face of her now closest friend, begrudingly, Damon it was Anakin. Even if the spaceboy did strongly remind her of him.

It was a staggering blow. She'd die before she would tell him but she missed that raven haired, blue eyed, tangy brat in the worst way! She even missed his pancakes and the corny way he danced to Salt and Peppa while making them! She filmed him once secretly. It was blackmail material of epic proportions! He was brash, intense, funny and witty. He had no filter whatsoever. And he cared for her, willing to not go back in order to save her. Like he'll was she going to let that happen!

She didn't regret that decision, nothing Anakin said changed that. She missed her life and her friends! Especially Caroline! She could almost hear her reaction to Anakin and it am used her deeply. She would be planning the wedding now… Bonnie laughed to herself. She wasn't blind, the man was just beautiful with a wit and a smirk that would make Salvatore proud! And his power.. it made her dizzy. He did not know how strong he was. And the pain… she could feel it!

So much pain and regret! He was not meant for this. He deserved more. And she would see to it that he had it. She tried not to think on how being anywhere near him made her feel. The butterflies, how her eyes couldn't seem to stop searching for his. They knew each other in reality all of five minutes, this was crazy! Yet she couldn't seem to shake it. He was so intense, overwhelming. So very vulnerable and lost. And so very strong. He was already protective of her. He was dead serious with his words to her.

She shuttered to think what would happen if he ever saw anyone hurt her. Even back on her world, he would tear time and space apart to find her and destroy anyone who caused her pain. How to deal with that? Damon had been that way with Elena, but she had never had that nefore. She wasn't sure how to feel about it. It was kind of exillerating. And it was there whether she willed it to be or no. And then there was her immediate problem. With the ascendent acting up, bow the Hell was she supposed to get home?

All she jhave here were Jedi and Sith who knew nothing of witchcraft. They didn't even know what a basic spell was! Kind of interesting considering Qetsiyah was of their world! And boy did that explain alot! She wondered how she ended up on ancient Earth and how she fell so hard for Silas. Was it Earth that thought her of her magick? How different was magick from the Force, or was it different at all? What if magick and the Force was the same thing? She needed to know. Perhaps the little green Jedi, the old one would be able to help her. She was afraid of trying to reach out to him though. That evil bastard of a man thing would feel it, she knew that.

"What an interesting mess you got yourself in, Bon" she whispered to herself.


	4. In Motion

**Chapter 4: In Motion**

 **Qui Jon and Sheila Bennett discuss the bond and what lies a head for Anakin and Bonnie. Bonnie and Anakin train for the first time and Bonnie teaches him how to feel the elements and find his while he helps her create a light saber. Obi Wan and Padme discuss what to do with Luke and Leia.**

 **Qui Jon**

He looked down on them both fondly. She didn't know it, but Qui Jon was one of the spirits that kept an eye on the Bennett line. And Bonnie achieved more than he had ever dreamed! She had been through so much and she stood tall. A beacon of light drawing all beings home. Including Anakin. She could save him and then them all, he knew she could. She already felt the bond, the one that was muted when on Earth. Already it worked on them both.

In the end, Anakin would save her too. He would instill in her a little self worth, a survival instinct, to not constantly be waiting on death's door. He already made that quite clear. He and the formidable Sheila Bennett had already seen to the issue of the ascendent. It would not work till the girl was ready. She had a fight brewing on home world, one that she could not win alone. The darkness grew in Mystic Falls, and the psychopath Malachi Parker had to be dealt with.

He rather liked the idea of these soul mates. In Padme Anakin saw a shadow of what he was meant to have. She was beautiful and kind. But she was not meant for him. Their love was toxic from the start and had poisoned the boy. The bond that Padme was to have was with his former apprentice, Obi Wan. And the closer they were, the more it grew. It would take them all to stop what was coming. To stop the evil the Emperor would unleash in his ignorence. No stopping that now.

It was a hard path ahead of them. He felt a familiar spark of energy come beside him. Good evening, Sheila." he said without looking up. "Hello Jedi. How's my baby?" he smiled at the endearment. " Taking it all in. It has begun." he answered. Soon she was beside him. It's about time a man nbe willing to fight for her. Perhaps your boy isn't so bad." he looked up to see an amused smirk. "But make no mistake, if he ever hurts her, there will be Hell to pay." she ground out.

"I don't think that will be an issue. The bond is already working. They even now feel right only when the other is near. She will save him, and he her." he said with a smile. The witch nodded. "Not a bad looking grandso in law to have." and that made him laugh. "You know what that Parker boy and the Emperor will unleash if this doesn't happen. I know you don't like it. But just look at them! This is the first time I have ever known Anakin to be at peace! And Bonnie, she is finally thinking of herself. However it happened, it is good." he said gently.

"And the war they don't see coming? Haven't they all fought enough? When will it end? How much more will my baby and your boy have to pay, have to sacrafice? Have they not paid enough, Jedi? They have watched all they love, all they hoped for, all their dreams die! His mother's death, mine and what it did to her! Elena, and if he is not careful, Damon as well! Because I know that boy, he will not rest till he finds my baby! Imagine her loosing him too! They have a bond Qui Jin!" she said. "You think I don't know that? Non biological twin souls? I do know! And I know what the other girl has cost them all! But it is none of their faults! That girl will wake, and can now. Without hurting Bonnie. They are not ready, not the Emperor or Kai either for what they will unleash. There is only one group that has fought what is coming before. And it is not their time to come yet. I can't stop a war!"

"This sucks!" he borrowed a phrase from Bonnie. "Tell me the story Jedi, I got a long, long legacy of it!" Sheila stated. And that was the truth. He swore it would be different with Bonnie. Her and Anakin, they would change everything. They would shake creation to its core. And it was about time somebody did! "He won't fail her. He will do whatever has to be done to be at her side. It has begun already. He will do whatever he has to to protect her. And the others. They will lead them to each other." he stated.

"I will hold you to that Qui Jon." and he knew she would.

 **Bonnie**

She woke knowing by instinct where she should start Anakin with. The elements, the very building blocks of the Force, of life. They would learn today his element. She didn't want him to learn it the same way she did. Thankfully this place didn't seem to have the same vampire problem her world did. She was a little disturbed that someone or something had been in her room while she slumbered, leaving clothes. It looked like a teched out cat suit in black with a flowing dark brown robe like Anakin wore. Not her usual fare but she would make do. She got dressed fast, silently wishing for her make up.

She heard the com go off. "Miss Bennett, Lord Vader had his duties so I will escort you to a suitable room for training." she audibly groaned at the sound of the voice of the Man Thing. "Perfect!" she ground out, hearing a laugh. " Never going to get past that moniker with you am I?" his voice sounded amused over the com. "Nope" she popped out the P. "5 minutes Miss Bennett." he got out before sounding off. "Evil mind reading bastards!" she said to herself. She went back to the bathroom and put the finishing touches on her short plait tightly wound to her head before on cue, she heard the whoosh of the door.

"Very becoming." the Man Thing started giving her a once over that made her shudder in revulsion. "I aim to please." she bit out sarcasticly. He chuckled. " Just try to take it easy on my poor apprentice. He has a job to do. Let us go." he held his arm out, more of a demand than a request. She would rather take Klaus' arm any day of the week, twice on Sunday! She pushed past her misgivings as she didn't have much of a choice. But she smirked Emily and put his arm in a painful grip. "Lead the way, your royal Man Thinginess." she said, feeling gleeful as he grunted.

They walked the long cold hall ways of the ship. He led her to a window where for a moment, she blissfully forgot he was even there. The swirl of energy and light and the star's they flew past filled her with awe. "It's beautiful!" she said softly. "And at your disposal, my little friend. " and there he was again. "I'll be back later." she whispered to the cosmos as she was reminded of her purpose. SHe turned back, glad that he didn't offer his arm again. At long last they reached the training room. "I take my leave. Leave my apprentice in one piece." she snorted as he walked away, cape bellowing in a way that would make Serverus Snape envious. The whoosh of the door caught her attention as she gasped at the room. It was large and so very, well, white! All the walls were thick with a shiny plastic like she saw the trooper wear. She felt him before she saw him.

" You finished gawking yet?" he quipped. She wore that evil smile again. With no warning she threw him across the room to the opposite side. "I am when you are." she felt amused by his double take in spite of his clear annoyance. And then she did her own. In his dark robes, hair loose and hood down, that boy was a sight to behold! To Hell with her hormones! He gave her a sly grin. "Then let's get started." she felt herself lifted up with no warning and set down in a decidedly not gentle manner next to him. "To business then. Today we make your light saber. It is the weapon of choice for all Force users. Come with me." he offered her his new mechanical hand, pulling her to her feet when she took it.

He didn't let go while leading her to the corner of the room to a chest. "Only you can open that. It does not have an ordinary lock. I want you to close out everything but the Force of that chest. Feel it, the metal that makes it, see the internal lock." his voice changed as did his demeanor. Gone was the snarky Anakin and in his place stood Lord Vader. She shook off the thought and closed him out. It was a shock when she felt it. It felt so old. How a chest could hold such life? Once she felt it, she began to search the inside. "Thats it, feel it. You are a natural! Now focus on feeling the mechanics." he said. She turned her focus on the tech. She found the interlocking lock and reached out with her mind, slowly undoing it. She heard a click and opened her eyes as it sprung open.

Inside was a techy sword hilt and three glowing crystals. She could feel the life pulsing out of them. She was pulled towards them strongly, each speaking to a different part of her. The martyr, the champion, and the witch. "You can feel them right away. Excellent! Those crystals are you. They are what make you up. Each is a different part of you. Your light saber is an extension of yourself, like your arm. Reach out with your being, place your hands on them and touch them." he instructed.

As she did so the crystals grew brighter, sparks began to form around them and the room was pulsing with her power now amplified by them. "Now I want you to infuse yourself, Bonnie. To the point you don't know where they begin and you end." his tone sounded impressed and she suddenly felt proud. She closed down that thought and turned inward to her internal self. She heard him gasp as she herself began to take on a white glow. " Beautiful" she heard him whisper, so very close behind her that she could feel his breath on her neck. But she refused to be distracted. This was something she was meant for, something she needed to do.

"Search yourself and combine those crystals to that hilt. Follow your instincts." he said. And how right he was. It's like she had done this before. Slowly, the hilt and crystals lifted and combined. And then they became this white light, like a lazer. "Amazing, I've never seen a white light saber before." a very interested and proud Anakin stated. She reached out by instinct and took the hilt, reminded strongly of Anduril from Lord of the Rings, the Sword that was remade. She took a few swings, the boy jumping out of the way. He approached from behind, gently taking it from her hands and hitting the side button to turn it off.

When she came back to herself she was shocked at go much time had passed. "Your grip on the Force is the strongest I have ever felt. In time Bonnie, you may be the most powerful Force user since the beginning. You are still irratic though. You almost rearranged the room so our next lesson will be on restraining that power for the small thing." she nodded at his words, feeling exhausted. Anakin noticed. "We don't have to continue." he said gently. "I'll be fine. Now you, spaceboy, come with me."she took his hand without thinking, sending a wave of security through her and energy that perked her up. She looks up at him with a raised eyebrow.

He smirked. "What?" he said knowingly. She shook her head at him. They went to the center of the room. She sat down crosslegged and motioned him to do the same. "Today I will lead you past the Force to its building blocks, earth, air, fire water. It makes up all life and energy. Today we will find your element." she said.

 **Anakin**

"So I will be able to conjure it, like you do?" he was fascinated. And the little boy in him couldn't help but ask. "Can I see yours?" his voice softened. A small smile graced this beautiful bowed lips that had him smiling back. "Alright." she held her hand out, palm up between them. "Ignatus incendia." he gulped at the husky, powerful tone her voice took. And then, to his shock, fire suddenly danced on her palm. And it didn't burn her even as it crackled. Anakin was in awe! He wanted this gift. "Incredible." he said. He yelped as Bonnie closed her hand but when he grabbed and opened it he saw it unharmed.

His mechanical fingers stroked her palm, amazed at feeling and seeing no signs of the fire. "You have this gift too. Now we must delve into you. Close your eyes, Skywalker. He took his hand back, relaxing both in his lap. He closed his eyes. "I want you to reach for your power and pull on it till it fills your being." she said gently. This was familiar to him. He had done it before. So he reached within, to his connection to the Force and slowly let it fill all of him till it was all he saw or felt. "Alright, that's good. Now all that makes up the force, the building blocks of all energy is made up of four elements. Earth, air, fire, water.

I want you to push past the Force till you can separate and feel each one." she was proud, he could feel it. Proud of him. He could not disappoint her. He felt sweat begin to form as he concentrated, going further in the Force than ever before. He shocked himself as he began to feel the heat of fire, the roughness of earth, the coolness of water, and the lightness of air. It felt incredible, he was smiling. " One is calling to you above all others. It knows your name, it is you. Reach out for it." she commanded. She was right, suddenly the earth moved through him. "Hold up your hand Anakin, as I did." he raised up his hand. He heard the shock in her tone. "Open you eyes, Servant of Nature and behold your element." her voice took that husky tone that could possibly be the death of him.

He opens them and gasped, swirling in his hand was wind and earth. He looked at Bonnie. "Earth. I control earth!" he was excited, though exhausted. "Yes, you do." her smile blinded him again and suddenly he lost his grip on it and earth began to fill the room. Bonnie waved her hand while he closed his. "You are distracted to easily. The elements are dangerous and require your full attention, less they get out of control." she said gently taking his hands in hers. They both were exhausted.

He nodded. "Enough for today. Let's get you some food." He said standing, pulling her up with him. Her eyes lit up and he smirked at her growling stomach. "Can't have my witch starved." she rolled her eyes at him. "Lead the way." she said.


End file.
